


Second Chance (To Make Things Better)

by Vor_Haekkadi



Series: Askr Heroes Trying to Parent [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Violence, Canonical Character Death, Family Bonding, Family Issues, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Nightmares, Non-Canonical Character Death, Out of Character, Past Character Death, Swearing, Trauma, Violence, no beta we die like Glenn, though if I add Glenn to this story that line will be fucking awkward
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26944624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vor_Haekkadi/pseuds/Vor_Haekkadi
Summary: Líf Bekkr is just your average twenty four year old guy (or e-boy, per his friend Thrasir’s teasing) doing his best to live his life after a tragedy four years ago ruined everything. It’s not easy picking up the shattered pieces, so he’s just taking it one step at a time and hoping for the best.After a series of odd events, Líf is hit with a bombshell - his two younger half-siblings Alfonse and Sharena are suddenly left alone in the world, with no one to take them in. Going against everyone’s expectations, Líf decides to raise them as his own kids. It’s not easy suddenly becoming a parent with next to no warning, but then again, Líf was always one for challenges.
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Series: Askr Heroes Trying to Parent [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1213692
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	Second Chance (To Make Things Better)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tired Dad Líf](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16959117) by [Vor_Haekkadi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vor_Haekkadi/pseuds/Vor_Haekkadi). 



> Me, writing an angsty version of my meme story? More likely than you think. Anyway, this is technically an AU of Tired Dad Líf given that Líf is older here. I had this idea for a while now, but only now have I decided to write it. I don’t know how long this will be, but I’ll give it my best. At the moment, the event that traumatized Líf will be mentioned but not fully explained, but yes it does have to do with his sister dying. I just changed a few things. 
> 
> Also, Sharon is Líf's sister, and she is different from Sharena. 
> 
> Tags will be updated!

It wasn’t the blood spilled on the floor that woke him up in a cold sweat. It was always the screams of “Big Brother” that would tear him from the clutches of the nightmares. And tonight was no different, with Líf bolting awake. He shivered for a bit, attempting to get his bearings. It took a bit, but as he looked around, he slowly remembered where he was. 

This wasn’t the apartment he had shared with Sharon back in college. This wasn’t when hell had broken loose and ruined everything. This wasn’t were he was kept outside, screaming and begging to see his sister, one last time. 

This was his house that he lived in, alone. The one that his mother left to him after she died, having managed to pay off the mortgage and left to Líf and Sharon for their own use. Or rather, Líf’s use, given that Sharon no longer counted among the living, and had joined their mother in death. Líf had always wondered how their mom managed to pay off the house, but he never got to ask. He had to content himself with the knowledge that she managed it years ago when he was younger, and it was legal money, not money she had earned from running a mafia, per her words. She was never associated with the mafia (to Líf's knowledge, at least. She always could have done it as a hobby he supposes). He had a suspicion that it had to do with hush money his bastard of a father used to keep their relationship quiet. But he didn't want to call the old man up, so he just had to theorize or even yet, not even think about.

These thoughts swirl in his head as he runs his hand in his very uneven hair. He lays back down on the covers and stares at his clock. 5:37 am. There was no way in hell he was going back to sleep. A frustrated sigh, and the covers get thrown off. He changes into something more decent and then shuffles out of his room, not even bothering to turn the lights in his room on. He wasn’t going to stay in there all morning, after all.

Exiting the master bedroom, Líf walks down the hallway, then pauses. Even though it had been two years or so, it was so weird living here alone. It felt… empty, honestly. He had considered getting roommates or asking Thrasir to crash occasionally, but it didn’t feel the same. Plus, it sounded like a lot of work, and he didn’t want to think about it. Even if the rooms on the upper floor, barring the master bedroom, had been empty for years. 

Turning the light on, he slowly descends down the stairs. He is tired, yet he cannot sleep. He hates it when he wakes up like this, torn from the depths of sleep to re-experience what he dubbed the “Nightmare”. While he didn’t wake up screaming, he didn’t feel that much had improved, as he was still exhausted and haunted by what happened. If memory served him right, this wouldn’t be that much different from other days. And at that, he scowled. He sensed that the universe was going to pull something on him, or Murphy’s law was going to make his life hell for the day. 

_Ah well, if that’s how it’s going to be, might as well face it,_ he thinks to himself. 

Another flick on a light switch, and he gets to work making food. Something simple to make, but warm enough as well. Poptarts. Poptarts with cream cheese. Oh, and maybe a side of eggs as well. Thrasir hated that meal with a fiery passion, and mentioned that he was an uncultured idiot for thinking it was the perfect breakfast food. But she wasn't here right now, so she can't judge him. He just had to focus on not accidentally dropping the eggs on the floor, as he is prone to doing whenever he uses eggs. Focusing on the present, not the future or what-ifs.

He couldn’t worry too much about the future, but he supposed that he had to be ready for anything, really. It was a Friday, and while he wasn’t needed at work, he figured that something unexpected would happen.

And sure enough, at 4:37 pm that afternoon, something unexpected did happen. Yet it was something beyond Líf’s expectations, despite him trying to prepare for anything to rock his world.

**Author's Note:**

> Líf why the fuck do you eat cream cheese on Poptarts. 
> 
> I always have a terrible habit of writing short first chapters, then writing longer chapters afterwards. I don't know why.


End file.
